Trials of Alola
by jj4life015
Summary: Jay has always wanted to go on a journey, so what does he do when he gets a pokemon? He follows his dreams. I'm bad at summary's. May be a harem. Will contain lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my second story over Pokemon and I want it it be a good one. I lost interest on my last story because I never updated it and I didn't have anywhere to type my stories. Anyways, this story will go through Alola with my own twist. I kind of want to add gym leaders but at the same time I don't. Let me know if you would want to see gyms. The trials are gonna stay no matter what though. People become adults at the age of 16, which coincidentally happens to be the age of our protagonist. Anyways, let the story begin! P.S If you would like an OC to be in the story, either Pm me or review with your idea and they may or may not be in the story.**

The sun had started to peek out over the horizon. A young teen was in his room snoring loudly. Suddenly, his door creaked open, and a white cat, with a gold amulet on its head, came into his room. The cat went over to the boys bed and jumped on it. It then proceeded to jump on the boy so he could wake up.

"Ugh, five more minutes Meowth," The teen asked. The cat, now known as Meowth, ignored the boy's request and kept bouncing on him. The male then pushed the Meowth off the bed thinking that that would solve the problem. Oh how wrong he was. The Meowth climbed back on the bed and proceeded to scratch the male with his sharp claws.

"Ow!" The boy cried. "I'm up, I'm up already." The Meowth walked away satisfied. The boy walked out his room and went straight to the kitchen where he saw his mom cooking breakfast. "Hey mom."

"Hey Jay," Jay's mom turned around and greeted him. "I see that you made Meowth upset again. Next time you should just get up instead of pushing Meowth off the bed."

"Meowth!" The cat agreed, retracting its claws.

"Anyways, go put your clothes on for school. I'll have breakfast ready for you by the time you get done."

"Okay mom." Jay went back in his room and immediately laid back down hoping to rest for a little bit before having to go back to trainer school. Jay didn't like trainer school that much because you learned about Pokemon, but you barely got to interact with them. Also, trainer school was very easy for him. He'd rather just go out and adventure like any normal trainer would do. Little did he know, he would soon get his wish.

Jay had his bag on and was getting ready to go to school. He had already finished breakfast and he needed to leave so he wouldn't be late. "I'll see you later mom!"

"Have fun at school sweetie. See you!" His mom told him as she headed back into the house.

Jay started walking to school like always, seeing as his house was about 10 minutes away. (He lives in the house that the player lives in, I just extended the trip. Also there are more houses around, I found it weird that there was only one house in that area.) As he made it to school, he noticed that the results from the exam he took the previous week were in. He had the second highest score. Again, to Jay, this school was way easier than his school in Kanto. This school was way more lenient.

Jay sat down in his seat ready for this school day to be over, since there were usually no battling or pokemon at the school in general. His teacher finally came in to start the class.

"Hello class! Today we are going to talk about breeding shiny pokemon, but before we do that, I would like to say congratulations to everyone who did good on the exam. If you remember, before the exam, I said that the top three people who scored the highest would get a prize. Andrew, Jay, and Rosy, you three scored the highest on the exam. You will get your prize after our surprise guest speaker speaks for the class.

A man came in wearing a lab coat on with no shirt under. He was also wearing shorts, and he was strangely attractive to some people. Jay wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying though, until the professor, known as Kukui, said that the three winners would get pokemon. "Wait, really!? You mean that we can get a pokemon and not have to go to school anymore? The professor nodded at him and continued to speak.

Professor Kukui told the three kids to meet him at his lab after school so they could receive their pokemon. Jay was so excited that he couldn't wait, but sadly, he would have to go through school first. His breeding class was over, and now it was time for his gym class, which was probably the most interesting class he had.

"Alright you wurmples, today we are going to have race today. There will be two teams with the captains being Andrew and Jay," The coach announced. Andrew looked over at Jay, and smiled triumphantly at him. Andrew was a very competitive person. He mainly liked to compete with Jay, because Jay was one of the smartest students at the school. Anyways, the teams were picked and the race was about to begin.

Andrew looked at Jay, "Sorry buddy, but you should just give up now. I'm gonna beat you, just like how I had a higher exam score than you."

Jay shrugged not caring at all. "Alright blondie, I hoped you make me eat my dust." Jay retorted, causing some people to snicker at Andrew's angry expression.

The coach started his countdown. "3...2...1… GO!" The racers on each team took off. Jay was going last on his team because he wanted to, while Andrew went first on his team so he could try and set an example. While Jay was waiting for his turn to go, a girl, by the name of Rosy, walked up to him. She was also on Jay's team.

"Hey Jay," the girl said. "Are you excited that we get to have our own pokemon and we get to go on our own journey?"

"Yeah, I sure am. I've been waiting to go on a journey for a while." He responded.

"Yeah, ever since I met you a couple months ago, you've always said that you just wanted go on a journey."

"I've always meant that too," It was Rosy's turn to run. Jay muttered something but stopped when he noticed Rosy left. Eventually, it was Jay's turn to run and his team beat Andrew's team by a good fifteen seconds. Class continued with a lesson on how to catch pokemon, and how to throw a pokeball properly.

Eventually, school ended and Jay was excited to get his pokemon, so he rushed home. "Hello there, my handsome son, how was school today?" Jay's mom asked.

"It was alright, but I got some news today," Jay said excitedly.

"What is it darling?"

"I'm getting a pokemon today!"

"Oh, really?" His mom said as if she knew already.

"Yeah, it's because of… Wait, how'd you know!?" Jay questioned.

It's because a man came by and told me. "His mom got a dreamy look in her eye. "Oh, he was so dreamy, but he was wearing a wedding ring, so he was already taken." She snapped out of it. "Anyways, you can go on ahead and go to the lab now, I have a surprise for you when you get back."

"Alright mom. I'll see you later." Jay left his house and walked down the stairs, and saw that Rosy was waiting in front of his house.

 **End Chapter**

 **Who do you think Jay is going to pick for his starter? I'm using the regular three Alola starters by the way. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please drop a review for me, so I can see if you guys like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, hey Rosy," Jay said as he noticed Rosy. "What are you doing here?" Jay asked the young beauty.

"Well, since we're both getting a pokemon, I wanted to walk with you to the professor's lab." Rosy smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, we can walk there together. I don't mind," Jay smiled back. The two began walking in silence to the lab, because they didn't know what to talk about. Eventually, Kukui's lab was in view. They would've walked there, but in order to get to the lab, you had to go through some tall grass.

"What are we going to do Jay?" Rosy was a little nervous, she read a lot how some Pokemon could be dangerous if you encountered one without one of your own.

"I say we just keep going, we won't run into anything dangerous most likely. There are probably just Grubbin around or something." Jay stated, just wanting to get his Pokemon.

"Okay, if you say so," Rosy was putting her trust into her friend, hoping he was right.

The two of them started walking through the grass and they already saw some Pokemon who mostly had mind their business or acknowledged the teens and left. Jay was right though, they encountered some Grubbin, Slowpokes, Wingull, and they saw some Pikipek as well. In the distance, there was a little cat that was watching them from the shadows with some interest.

The two teens conversated over random things like when they first met, or school stuff. Eventually, they saw the end of the tall grass. As the teens made it out of the grass, a Pikipek came from seemingly out of nowhere and started attacking Jay.

"Hey, what the- get off of me you stupid bird!" Jay said as he started shooing the bird off of him. The Pikipek wouldn't leave them alone, it just started pecking Jay. Jay knocked it away and stepped back. The Pikipek looked furious, and changed its attention to Rosy. The pikipek flew over to Rosy and was about to attack, but right before it attacked, a cat came from the tall grass and scratched the bird. The cat watched as the bird left and looked at the duo then left.

"Wow, that was something," Rosy stated. "I'm glad that pokemon protected me, but I wonder what it was.

"At least you didn't get hurt, I just wish that stupid bird didn't peck me so much," Jay said a little annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Rosy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just keep heading to the lab, I can see it from here."

The duo arrived at the lab just to see Andrew leaving while tossing a pokeball.

"What took you guys so long? The professor already gave me my Pokemon and told me everything I needed to know, to become an excellent Pokemon Trainer."

"How did you get here so fast?" Rosy asked.

"I walked," Andrew said smugly.

"Haha very funny," Jay sarcastically said. "Anyways, if you'll excuse us, we're going to head into the lab."

"Whatever." Andrew started walking away.

Jay and Rosy walked into the lab only to see a brown puppy attacking the professor. It looked like Kukui was enjoying it however. Jay and Rosy just looked at each other with a deadpan expression until Kukui spoke up.

"Alola cousins, welcome to my Pokemon research lab. I've been waiting for you two to arrive."

"Sorry it took us so long professor, I waited on Jay, and then we had to walk through the grass to get here." Rosy stated looking over at Jay.

"That was pretty dangerous of you two to walk through the grass. There are two different ways to get to my lab you know?"

"Really?" Jay asked skeptically. "I only saw one way."

"There was a small cliff near the grass that lets you skip it altogether. You could have jumped down it to make it here faster. As long as you two aren't hurt then it's no big deal. Anyways, who's ready to receive their pokemon?

As they duo was about to answer his question, a man walked into the professor's lab looking at Kukui in a weird way. "Hey Cousin, what happened to having them pick their pokemon in Iki town?" The man was a tall man who was big and had white hair. "We had a plan."

"Sorry Hala, I just wanted to get them ready for the festival tomorrow. We have more trainers getting pokemon this year than any other year. We got Andrew, Jay, Rosy, Hau, and Moon," Kukui stated.

"We only have three pokemon to give away, what about the other two?" The man, now known as Hala said.

"Don't worry, Moon brought a pokemon from Kanto, and I gave Andrew a special starter for being the first one to arrive," Kukui nonchalantly.

"Looks like you figured everything out this year. Good job Kukui!" Hala said and then turned to Jay and Rosy. "I hope to see you two at the Festival two days from now in Iki Town." He noticed the young ones looking confused. "It's a tradition that we hold a festival every year for our Island's deity Tapu Koko. Every year, we have two new trainers battle while Tapu Koko decides if he likes it or not. This year, however, we are holding a tournament with a special prize to the winner.

"I can't wait to participate in it," Jay said. "I wonder what the special prize is."

"You'll have to wait and see kiddo, but anyways, I got to go and get my grandson so he can come and get his pokemon. He's probably at the Malasada shop. That boy sure does love his Malasadas." With that, Hala took off in search for his grandson.

"Alright cousins, you two are official trainers today. I'm going to teach you the basics today so you can become the best you can be," Kukui said to the two. Kukui explained everything to them, gave them pokedexes, and now it was time for the duo to choose their starters.

"Alright, here they are," Kukui presented to them. "We have the Grass type owl, Rowlet. The Fire type kitten, Litten. And finally, the Water type lion, Popplio. Jay and Rosy already knew what the starters where, but they were amazed to see them in person. The two decided to play rock paper scissors to see who would pick first.

"Yay! I won!" Rosy shouted as she destroyed Jay in the game. She took her time while deciding which one to choose. Eventually, she decided to pick Popplio. "I want you to be my partner little one." The pokemon shouted happily when it was picked. "Aw, you're so cute," Rosy said to the sea lion.

"Looks like it's my turn," Jay stated looking at the two left over.

The Rowlet looked like it really wanted to be picked, and the Litten was just looking around like it didn't care if it got chosen or not. Jay walked towards the Rowlet and petted the top of its head.

"Sorry little guy, I won't be choosing you, but I'm sure that this Hau guy is going to love you," he turned towards Litten. "I want you to be my partner!" The Litten looked up at Jay, and then it turned away and started licking itself. "What type of reaction is that? I just chose you to be my partner!" It looked like the Litten just shrugged and proceeded in its licking.

"Don't worry too much about it cousin," The professor stated. "Litten's usually do not show much affection to its trainer. If you show it too much affection then it may disobey you. But, that doesn't mean you shouldn't show it any affection at all, make sure you two take good care of your pokemon. You two should probably go head home and show your parents your new pokemon. Also, make sure you start heading to Iki Town tomorrow. It could take awhile if you take the route with tall grass."

"Bye professor!" Rosy said, while Jay just waved at him.

The duo left the professor's house and started walking through the tall grass again, when suddenly a Pikipek appeared. The pikipek started pecking at Jay instantly.

"Is this the same freaking bird?" Jay yelled. "I'm not gonna let you embarrass me again. Go, Litten!" The small black cat appeared out of the pokeball and started licking itself. "Alright Litten use ember on it!" Litten continued to lick itself. 'This cat is going to be the death of me.

The pikipek started to laugh at the trainer. It felt sorry for the human, it was so pathetic. Oh well, time to knock out his pathetic pokemon. The Pikipek flew towards Litten and pecked it. This made the Litten mad, so Litten fired an ember at the Pikipek which landed spot on, sending the Pikipek out of the air.

"Even though you had to get hit to start attacking, great job Litten. Now can you hit the Pikipek with a scratch attack for me?" Jay asked. The Litten charged towards Pikipek and scratched it with its sharp claws. The scratch attack knocked out the Pikipek, making Litten the winner.

"You did a good job Litten," Rosy complimented the cat and petting it, recieving a purr from Litten.

"You don't even acknowledge me but you will for her!?" Jay shouted. "Whatever," He reached for a pokeball in his bag and threw it at the Pikipek. The ball shook for a couple seconds and then made a small clicking sound meaning it was caught. "Cool, I caught my first my pokemon!"

"Congratulations Jay," Rosy said as she smiled. Jay returned his pokeball and then the two continued to walk until they made it to Jay's house.

"Alright Rosy, I guess I'll see you in Iki town." Jay said a little tired. He turned around and started walking towards his door.

"Wait!" Rosy exclaimed. Jay turned around. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk together to Iki Town tomorrow?

"Sure, it doesn't matter to me, actually, I'm glad you offered."

"Also, do you want come over and spend the night?"

"Sp-spend the night?" Jay stuttered. "We've only done that once, and that was a little after we met."

"So you don't want to?" Rosy asked dejectedly.

"No no, I'll ask my mom and see if she'll let me. Knowing her though, she probably will."

"Okay I'll see you tonight." Rosy walked away happily.

 **End of Chapter**

It took me awhile to release this chapter, but here it is. Make sure you review and let me know if you liked it and if you see any mistakes or anything.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, I'm home!" Jay announced as he walked inside.

"Oh, welcome back dear. How did it go? Which Pokemon did you get? What about…"

"Before you keep asking all the questions, just see my Pokemon, and then ask questions after." Jay shushed his mom. "Come out Litten and Pikipek!" The small black kitten came out of his pokeball looking at his surroundings, while the tiny woodpecker came out and started pecking at Jay.

Jay's mom gasped. "You caught your first Pokemon already!?" The Pikipek flew towards Jay's mom and rested on her shoulder. "Aw, what a cutie."

Jay growled slightly, "The Pikipek kept attacking me, so me and Litten ended up fighting it. Litten beat it, and I decided to catch it. They both don't like me for some reason, but eventually they'll have to. I can't beat the best if my best won't let me."

"That didn't make sense kiddo." Jay's mom deadpanned at her son.

"Whatever, anyways, Rosy wanted to know if I could spend the night over her place," Jay said with his cheeks slightly reddened.

"Hm… You two have haven't hung out in months, why are you going to now?" Jay's mom questioned suspiciously.

"I don't know, she wanted me to come over and I didn't want to upset her," Jay unnecessarily yelled. "At least she wants to hang out with me after that incident," He muttered.

"What was that sweetie?"

"Nothing mom, I'm just gonna get my stuff together for my journey. My first stop after Rosy's is Iki Town. I'll probably see you there mom if you come for the festival."

"Looks like you have everything figured out. I'm impressed. You usually act so lazy and carefree, but now you're so excited for your adventure. My little boy is finally growing up!" Jay's mom exclaimed while having anime tears streaming down her face.

"Ugh mom, you're so embarrassing!" Jay yelled while closing his door.

Jay finally made it to the neighborhood that Rosy lived in after taking a quick 2 hour nap. He couldn't remember exactly what house she lived in, so he decided to go with his gut and knock on some random door and hope Rosy would answer. After a couple seconds passed by, the door opened.

"Hello, I mean Alola!" A beautiful girl around the same age as Jay said as she opened the door. "My name is Moon, did you want something?

"Um, hi, my name is Jay and I actually came to the wrong house. I was looking for my friend, but I guess this is the wrong house." Jay said with a little blush. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new around here?"

"Yes, I actually just moved here a couple days ago. It seems so much different from Kanto. I kind of like it," Moon smiled.

"Oh, so you're from Kanto?" Jay questioned. Moon nodded. "That's cool, you'll have to tell me about it one day.

"I can tell you about it now if you want. I won't be here for much longer, because I'm going to go on an adventure in this region soon."

"Oh, that's why that name is familiar! Professor Kukui said something about you," Jay exclaimed. Moon looked confused. "I'm going on an adventure also."

"That's cool!" Moon exclaimed. "Maybe we could explore together or… I know! If you have your pokemon we could battle."

"Yeah I already my pokemon, let's battle!" Jay said, starting to get excited.

The two teens headed to Moon's backyard. They made a makeshift battlefield and got on opposite sides. They both prepared to send out their pokemon.

"Alright, go Litten!" Jay yelled.

"Come on out, Charmander!" Moon announced.

"You have a Charmander? That's pretty cool."

"You're Litten looks pretty cool as well. This is one of my first times seeing an Alola Pokemon.

"Really? They're pretty cool, and this little kitty right here is my favorite one." Litten looked at Jay and meowed at him. "Well, enough talking, let's get this battle underway!"

"Right!"

"Ugh, what's taking him so long!" Rosy exclaimed to herself. "My house is like a 5 minute walk from his! Maybe he changed his mind, and he couldn't tell me because we don't have each others number, maybe he went to go see somebody else, maybe…" Popplio walked (crawled?) up to Rosy and started patting her as if she was trying to cheer up Rosy.

"Bwark bwark!" Popplio exclaimed.

"I'm just ranting Popplio, I just wanted to hang out with him before we split up and start our journey," Rosy sighed.

"Bwark?" Popplio questioned.

"You see, our friendship has been a weird one. We became good friends after we met, but an incident happened that made us slip apart, and we didn't talk much. Now that we are going on a journey, I want to make sure we are still friends since I don't have to many in the first place.

"Bwark bwark!" Popplio encouraged.

"Yeah you're right! We just have to talk it out and I'm sure we'll be good friends again. I'm gonna go look for him." She exclaimed as she ran out of her room, out of her house, and right into the rain.

"What the what? When did it start raining this hard without me even noticing? That's probably why he's not here." She turned around and headed back inside when she saw a boy and girl close together running inside a house. She saw the pair holding a Litten and Charmander who were both content since they were not in the rain anymore. She then realized that the boy she saw was Jay. A thousand thoughts instantly popped into her head as she ran inside her house, back into her room, and onto her bed.

Moments Earlier

Jay and Moon were having a pretty nice battle, but Litten had a little bit of an advantage, for it was slightly stronger and faster. Charmander has gotten more hits in, just for the fact that Litten wasn't obeying Jay at first, but now he is. As the battle was reaching its climax, it started to rain Lillipups and Purrloins outside, so the battle had to be postponed, seeing as its dangerous for Charmander to be outside with that much rain. Also Litten hated the rain.

"Man, me and Litten had you beat Moon. If it wasn't for that rain we would've won," Jay cockily said as he ran behind Moon into her house.

"No way, I had a plan to win, me and Charmander had it in the bag!" Moon exclaimed as she took off her shoes next to the door.

"Yeah yeah, I believe you," Jay said looking out the window noticing Rosy running into her house. "Hey, there goes my friends house, I just saw her run inside. Maybe she didn't see us or something."

"She lives next door, that's convenient! You can just walk over there when the rain lets up," Moon exclaimed.

"Alright, so what do you wanna do?"

"We can play video games or something, assuming you like video games."

"Of course I like video games, I'm the best like no one ever was!" Jay chuckled.

So, the two teens started playing videos games and hanging out with their Pokemon. Eventually, the rain ended up stopping when the sun started setting. "Oh look, it finally stopped raining. Now you can go to your friends house," Moon stated.

"Oh yeah, it did. I bet she's wondering where I'm at or something."

"She?" Moon questioned.

"Yeah, its my friend, Rosy. We've known each other for a about a year, and we're pretty decent friends I think. I mean we kind of have to be since I'm going over her house," Jay announced.

"Okay, you should get to her soon, if you stay any longer, then you'll become depressed from the amount of times I whooped up on you in these video games." Moon smirked at him.

"Whooped me? I'm absolutely positive I destroyed you more than you 'whooped' me."

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then, one final match. Winner takes all no excuses." Moon said confidently.

"Alright bet. There's no way I can lose, especially in Super Smash Bros. I was born to play this game it's one of my best games!"

Five minutes later, the room was dead silent as Moon was staring smugly at Jay and Jay was petting Litten while avoiding Moon's gaze. "So," Moon started.

"I let you win!" Jay shouted as he lightly pushed Moon. "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings because you're a girl and all!" Jay exclaimed lying through his teeth.

"Oh, so you're trying to pull that card eh?" Moon asked as she pushed him back, a little harder than Jay. "What are we, 10? Cause that's how you sound!"

"Does not!" Jay pushed back harder.

"Does too!" Moon pushed back.

"Does not!" Jay pushed once more.

"Does too!" Moon pushed Jay as hard as she could, and she just so happened to push Jay off of her bed, but Jay grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed as well.

"Ouch," Jay said. He noticed he pulled Moon down as well, so instead of letting her fall on him, he stuck his arms out so the girl would not land on her. Besides the pain he felt from landing on the cold, hard floor, he also felt a soft sensation.

"Ah!" Moon half screamed, half moaned with a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry for pulling you down, but there was no need to scream…" Jay opened his eyes and realized why she screamed. His left hand was holding her shoulder and doing a good job of holding her up, but his right hand was groping her boob and also doing a good job of holding her. "Oh crap, not again! I'm sorry!" He yelled, letting go of her altogether.

Moon fell on top of Jay seeing as he let go of her. Now on top of Jay, her blushed face became even redder. "U-um you d-don't have to w-worry about that, I got a little c-carried away and pushed you to hard."

"No, it's my fault, I should've never pushed you in the first place," He said, not embarrassed at all, but his inner pervert was partying inside. "Can you get off me now?"

"Yeah," Moon got off him really fast and Jay prepared to leave and head to Rosy's house.

"See you later sometimes Moon."

"Alright," Moon said quietly. Jay left the house and went right next door and rang Rosy's doorbell.

End Chapter

It's been a super long time since I typed a chapter for any story. I'm sorry if this feels too different from the other chapters, it feels weird to type stories now but I'm going to try and manage. I'll try and update the story about 2 weeks from now.

Next time: Jay and Rosy will hang out before heading to Iki town.

P.S I seen a review saying longer chapters, so I'll TRY and make next chapter have 3000 words. Until then, see you guys later!


	4. Chapter 4

Jay rang Rosy's doorbell. While he waited, he petted Litten, receiving a purr from the kitten. Eventually, Rosy opened the door with a sad look in her eye.

"Hey Jay," Rosy started, "How's your day been?

"It's been a pretty good one today. I got Litten, I get to go on an adventure, and I met a new friend." Jay smiled. "How about your day?"

"Basically the same as yours, except I've been here waiting for you for a couple hours."

"Oh, sorry. I left late, I forgot where you lived, and I-"

"Went to go hang out with someone else when you already had plans to hang out with me?" Rosy interrupted.

"No! It started raining and she challenged me to a battle and we started playing games and stuff, and... Oh I guess this does sound like I abandoned you."

"You think? So, who was she?" Rosy asked suspiciously.

"Her name was Moon, and she's from Kanto. She's the girl that the professor was talking about earlier," Jay said. "She's pretty cool too. She has a Nintendo Switch as well and a lot of good games on it. I think you and her would become good friends."

"Oh, so you just met her as well?"

"Yeah, I just said I made a new friend. At least I think we're friends anyway." Jay muttered the last part. "Anyways, are we just gonna sit out here?"

"Yeah yeah, come on in." Rosy started smiling since she was wrong about what happened earlier.

"So," Jay said as they went into Rosy's room. "Why did you want me to come over?"

"I don't know," Rosy began. "I guess I just wanted to hang out with you before we left and started our journey's."

"Alright, I'm surprised though."

"About what?"

"That you wanted to hang out, since we haven't hung out in a while," Jay said.

"We just haven't had time to I guess," Rosy blushed, knowing the real reason why the two didn't see each other outside of school. She noticed Jay was thinking about something as well.

 **Flashback**

The two thought back to what happened in their past. Jay was running in the hall trying to beat Andrew in a race from one side of the school, to the other side. Jay currently had a lead in the race, but as he turned a corner, he bumped into one of his newest friends, Rosy.

"Mmph!" Jay yelled, as all he could see was darkness.

"W-what are y-you d-doing to me?" Rosy half screamed. "And here of all p-places!?" Rosy could see, and she saw Jay grabbing her fun bags.

"Hm?" Jay tried to get up, so he tried to use his hands to get up to feel two semi large soft balloons.

"Ah, stop! We're in school!" Rosy shouted, blushing now because she realised what she said made it seem like that it would be okay to do it after school.

Jay managed to get off of Rosy. As he looked around, he noticed the situation and got up super fast, yelling sorry as he ran away. Rosy, however, stayed on the ground as she thought two things, one, that that felt way better than it should've, and two, the bulge that she saw in Jay's pants.

 **Flashback end**

"Anyways, what do you wanna do?" Jay said, looking outside at the night sky.

"You wanna go sit on the roof? To look at the stars?" Rosy asked the young male.

"Yeah, that'll be cool," Jay said, as he started heading outside.

The two young teens went to the roof and sat outside, watching the bright stars. They conversated about past events, trying to catch up with each other. The two youngins sat out for about 2 hours before Jay decided to go in and go to sleep. Rosy sat out for an extra 10 minutes before getting ready to head inside.

"Well, I think it's time for me to turn in as well," Rosy yawned, talking to herself. She made made her way to get off the roof, when her foot accidentally slipped. "Help!" She screamed, hoping someone could save her from her fall. Fortunately, before she hit the ground, something very small caught her.

"Meowth!" A Meowth appeared to have caught her. This Meowth, however, was not like Jay's pet Meowth, it was an Alolan Meowth.

After a couple of long seconds, Rosy thanked the Meowth before realizing something. "Wait, you're the Meowth that saved me from Pikipek earlier!" She kind of exclaimed. "Are you following me?"

"Mew!" The Meowth nodded, and then pointed at a pokeball.

Rosy guessed what it wanted and threw a pokeball at it. The ball shook three times and the capture was successful. "Well, what about that. I just caught my first pokemon, and I didn't have to do anything!"

Rosy made her way back into her house, and locked the door. She went in her bathroom and got ready for bed. She looked in the guest room and noticed that Jay wasn't there, so she looked in her room, and noticed that he was sleeping in her bed! She became angry, she did not want to sleep on an old twin sized bed, when she had a perfectly good, comfortable queen sized bed.

"Hey!" Rosy whispered loudly, "Wake up and go to the guest room!" Rosy tried to awake him.

"Mmm…" Jay mumbled back, in his sleep.

"Why you!" The girl tried to drag him off the bed, but right before he could go all the way off, he rolled over to the wall on the opposite side of the bed. "Get out!"

"No," She swore she just heard Jay talk. Eventually, she gave up trying to get him up, and just layed on the bed next to him.

"There's no way I'm sleeping on that old bed, even if that means sleeping with a boy," She blushed slightly as she finished her sentence.

As soon as Rosy started dozing off, Jay rolled towards her direction. He rolled all the way around to Rosy, and kept rolling until he bumped into her. Rosy immediately jolted awake, wondering what touched her. She noticed Jay wasn't next to the wall anymore, but actually nuzzling into her. She started blushing as one of his hands were resting on her left boob, and his face in between both breast.

"W-what is he doing?" She gasped. "S-such a perv," She whispered as she looked at him. "I can't move him though, he looks to comfortable, yeah!" She said, convincing herself. So, she eventually went to sleep, after thinking about Jay for another half hour.

Jay had awoken first between the two. He immediately noticed the soft sensation of boobs in between his face. He looked up, and saw Rosy sleeping with her face facing towards him. Jay tried to move back away, but he noticed that Rosy had her hands behind his head. It seemed like she was hugging his head to her chest, the way a girl would her teddy bear if they were scared.

"Um," Jay started to blush as he couldn't move from Rosy's C-cup breasts. He couldn't do anything except stare at them unless he wanted to wake Rosy. Then, the problem happened, he had "awoken". He tried to escape his prison by wiggling out of Rosy's arm, but her grip was to tight. So, he ended up doing the only thing that he could think of, pretend to go back to sleep.

Waking up from a nice dream gave Rosy the energy to get her day started. She had a good sleep, and now it was time for her to begin her journey. She noticed that she was holding something so she looked down, to see Jay sleeping with his face in between her boobs.

"PERVERT!" She yelled as she pushed Jay away and got off her bed. Jay opened his eyes and got off the bed, running to the bathroom.

"Sorry it was an accident!" He yelled back as he made it to the bathroom to do business.

…..

The two teens had just set foot outside to begin their journey. It had been roughly two hours since they awoke, and they were already on route 1. They talked about the pokemon they saw as they walked, forgetting about the things that happened early that morning.

"Oh!" Rosy exclaimed.

"What?" Jay questioned the girl.

"We forgot to battle! Every new trainer always battles with someone when they start."

"Oh yeah, I guess we didn't battle yet." Jay stated. "I have battled already though."

"And? Let's get this battle started!" Rosy sped walked a small distance away from Jay and threw out her Alolan Meowth.

"Whoa, when did you get that?" The boy exclaimed as he threw out his Pikipek.

"Last night, after you went to sleep."

"Cool, I'll let you get the first move since I'm so kind."

"If you insist!, Meowth, use Fake Out!" The dark cat ran up to the small woodpecker and went to attack left but attacked from the right.

"Fast," Jay grunted.

"Meowth, use Scratch!"

"Dodge it, then use Peck!" Meowth charged towards Pikipek intending to slash it, but Pikipek flew out of the way and hit Meowth with its sharp beak. "Now, use Echoed Voice, and keep it up!" Meowth let out a small cry as the voice hurt her sensitive ears. "Once more!"

"Counter it with Screech!" Rosy yelled as Pikipek's voice was gradually getting louder. The battlefield turned into a horrible noise filled with the cries of Pikipek and Meowth. The Echoed Voice eventually overpowered the Screech, as it kept getting stronger. Meowth couldn't take the noise anymore, and fainted.

"Good job, Pikipek." Jay praised his Pokemon.

"You did your best, return Meowth!" Rosy returned her Meowth and sent out Popplio.

"Pikipek, use Peck!" Jay commanded.

"Popplio, wait till it gets close and weave around it." Popplio did as told and dodged the Pikipek at the last second. "Now, use Tackle!" Popplio slammed her body into Pikipek with all of her might, and knocked out Pikipek instantly.

"H-how?" Jay questioned the girl as he thought about what happened. "Even a critical hit shouldn't have taken Pikipek out that fast."

"It was from the Screech, silly." Rosy stated excited that her plan worked. "You see, Screech lowers defense, and while your Pikipek was causing more and more damage as time went on, Meowth was lowering its defense the longer their screaming contest went on.

"So your plan was to lower my defense so Pikipek can get taken out fast?" Jay questioned.

"Yep, although I didn't expect a one hit kill, everything worked out better than expected." Rosy stated confidently. 'Now it's starter vs starter with me having the type advantage. This gives me an advantage to win.' She thought to herself.

"You did your best Pikipek, have a good rest." Jay smiled as he returned his woodpecker. "You're up now Litten!" The small kitten pounced out of its pokeball and laid down under a near tree. "Now's not the time!

"This is gonna be easy!" Rosy exclaimed. "Popplio, use Water Gun!" The Sea Lion charged up its water attack and fired it at the small kitten drenching it with water.

"Meow!" Litten roared as it did not like the water.

"I know you didn't like that Litten, so listen to me so we can win this." The fire starter took his battle stance and was prepared to battle. "Nice! Okay, Litten, use Scratch!" Litten sprinted at Popplio faster than Popplio expected and hit her with a fearsome attack.

"Popplio you alright?" She nodded. "Alright, use growl, and follow it up with a Water Gun!" Popplio growled with all her might which stunned Litten and lowered his attack. Popplio then let out a burst of water, but this time, Litten dodge it.

"Litten good job! Run up to Popplio, jump and use Ember!" Litten did as was told and performed an effective Ember. "You may have the type advantage Rosy, but we got the speed," Jay started. "You can't touch us if we avoid everything!"

"Who cares if you have speed, I have strategy and a type advantage. Popplio, use growl once more!" Rosy shouted, having fun at the battle.

"Litten, charge at Popplio and scratch her!" Litten ran at Popplio and scratched her while Popplio lowered its attack. "Keep Scratching her!" The small kitten proceeded to scratch Popplio over and over again.

"Knock it back with Pound, and keep using Growl!" Popplio used all of her power to push Litten back. As soon as Popplio knocked him back, she immediately kept growling, but she was panting heavily.

"Looks like your strategy was pointless," Jay started. "Litten is dealing more damage than you thought even with the growls and it looks like Popplio's gonna faint in one more blow. So, let's finish this, Litten, Scratch!"

"Take the attack Popplio!" Popplio listened to her trainer and took the force of the attack, but she noticed that the attack barely even made her flinch. "Now, use Water Gun!" The Sea Lion fired a point blank Water Gun at the Fire Kitten which knocked the kitten out.

"Litten! H-how…" Jay screamed out confused, as he thought about it. Then he realised. "The growls did weaken Litten, but you let Popplio get hurt so Torrent would activate and you could defeat Litten easily. I was too distracted of battling to realize that was your true strategy."

"I told you that my strategy would work! You did super good Popplio, I'm proud of you!"

"Bwark!" Popplio exclaimed.

"Yeah you beat me fair and square, but I'll beat you next time you just watch!" Jay smirked at his friend.

"I'll take you down anytime, me and Popplio can take on the world!"

"Me and Litten are the best around, and no one's gonna stop us!"

"But we just beat you," Rosy smirked at him.

"Everybody loses every now and then, this is just our road to the top!" Jay shouted at nothing with Rosy rolling her eyes.

…..

After healing their Pokemon, Jay and Rosy finally headed for Iki Town, taking turns battling the trainers along the way. They had a nice time chatting while looking at their surroundings. They saw all kinds of wild Pokemon, but decided not to catch anything for the time being.

They arrived in Iki Town to meet the professor waiting for them. "You made it early kiddos. Since the tournament starts tomorrow, you can go check out a hotel room for the night," Kukui told the pair. "After you set your stuff down, can you help me look for Hala? It's starting to get late and we haven't finished setting up some stuff.

"You can count on us to help," Jay smiled at the professor.

"Yeah, we'll help in anyway we can," Rosy stated.

The two got their own separate hotel rooms and settled in, before meeting Kukui. While leaving the hotel, Jay noticed a girl going up a hill with a shaking duffel bag. "Um, Rosy, I'm gonna go look this way for Hala, you can go with Kukui. "Jay stated to his friend, while heading in that direction.

"Where are you going? What's over there?" Rosy questioned.

"I seen somebody and I just want to check it out," Jay started to get louder as he was further away. "I'll be back super fast don't worry!"

"Okay, don't get lost!" Rosy replied to the boy. "Now, time to find Hala."

…..

Jay noticed the blonde haired girl looking around to see if anyone was watching her. She didn't bother to turn all the way around, because she didn't even notice Jay at all. Her bag started shaking violently again.

"Hold on… Wait till we get there." She said to the bag. Jay could barely hear the girl, but he knew what she said.

"I wonder what's in the bag," Jay said to himself, "It's probably a pokemon, but why is it in the bag?" He noticed the girl ran up the hill, so he began to jog, so he could see her, but not catch up to her.

The girl ran and opened her bag. A small galaxy blue cloud pokemon jumped out of it landed on a bridge in front of the girl that led to an old cave. She shouted, "Nebby! Wait for me and be careful!" The little cloud let out a cry and floated towards the cave. "Come back!"

Since the girl was yelling at the pokemon, she was too distracted, so she didn't notice the the bird Pokemon Spearow swoop down towards the pokemon known as Nebby until it was to late.

There were three of them, and they all swooped down and started pecking and clawing at the small pokemon. "Stop!" The girl cried towards the pokemon, "Leave Nebby alone! Someone, help!"

"Guess she doesn't have any pokemon, now's my cue to come out," Jay whispered to himself. He ran out and saw the girl turn around to look at him.

"Please, help Nebby!"

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Jay said determined to save the little creature. He took out both his pokeballs and threw out his Litten and Pikipek. " Litten, fire an Ember and hit the one on the left, Pikipek, use Echoed Voice!"

The Pokemon did as they were told and hit the pokemon, two of the spearows started to attack Litten and Pikipek while the one who got hit with ember flew off somewhere. Jay ran on the bridge and noticed it was really wobbly so he had to be quick with getting the pokemon and back off the bridge.

"Litten, Pikipek, hold your own against the Spearow while I get Nebby," Jay commanded as he almost tripped on the bridge. He made it to the Pokemon known as Nebby and picked it up. He turned around, and saw his Pokemon had won against the two Spearow. "Good job you guys!" Jay headed back slowly.

"Watch out!" The girl screamed as she saw the last Spearow pecking at the bridge to knock it down. Jay turned and saw this as well, and tried to run off the bridge, but the other two Spearow got up and flew in front of Jay to stop him.

"What the fuck? They're trying to kill me!" Jay shouted. "What do I do!?" As Jay was panicking, Nebby started to glow a bright blue color and suddenly, the two Spearow got blown back onto land. Jay stood shocked for a second, before realizing the last Spearow was still destroying the bridge.

Before he could make it any further, the bridge collapsed, and Jay and Nebby plummeted towards the ocean. "Oh my god!" The girl shouted. "I got someone killed! I shouldn't have come here!" The girl looked at Litten and Pikipek who looked sad as they walked towards to cliff to see if Jay really fell.

As they got closer to the edge, they saw a strange Pokemon come out of the cave and zoom towards Jay and Nebby, soaring faster than anyone expected. The strange Pokemon grabbed Jay and Nebby and brought them back to land. The Pokemon left after dropping some sort of black bracelet.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" The blonde girl asked Jay, who was in shock about what happened.

"Wait, I'm alive?" Jay questioned. "What happened?" He looked over towards the cave and saw the mysterious black Pokemon go inside it. He then looked over at the girl who was questioning him. "Oh, yeah I'm fine… I think."

She let out a sign, "Whew, I was so worried when I saw you fall after saving Nebby."

"It was nothing to worry about," Jay said trying to calm the girl down a little more. "I just was around looking for someone and I found you instead."

"Oh, who are you looking for? I can probably help you out."

"I'm looking for a big, tall, kinda old looking guy named Hala. That wouldn't be you would it?" Jay smiled.

"Of course not!" She giggled, "But I do know where to find him, he should be taking a nap in his house. Did you not check there first?"

"I would've, but I thought the professor would've done that," Jay deadpanned. "Anyways, I'll see you later, I got a festival to win!" Jay started to head off.

"Wait!" The girl half shouted nervously. "Could you please walk with me back to Iki Town? I know I'm a complete stranger, but I don't want to get attacked or anything."

"Yeah, I don't mind. We can walk together. My name's Jay, what's yours?" Jay stuck his hand out.

"Um, my name's Lillie, and the Pokemon you saw earlier was a Pokemon named Nebby. It's a special Pokemon, so can you please not tell anyone about it?" Lillie said as she shook his hand.

"Sure, my lips are sealed. Also the two Pokemon you seen earlier (Jay returned them at some point) were Litten, my starter, and Pikipek. I just started my adventure yesterday, are you a trainer?"

"No I'm not, I don't like to watch Pokemon fight and hurt each other," Lillie stated firmly.

"That's fine I guess, let's head on down to town and talk on the way," Jay said as he started walking again.

….

"Professor?"

"Yes Rosy?"

"Isn't that him over there?" Rosy pointed at a house where Hala was talking with a child her age.

"Oh yeah you're right Cousin!" Kukui stated.

"Did you look here earlier?"

"No, why?" Rosy snapped her head at him when he said that. She was about to scream at him, but instead she just walked away and went back to her room.

"Hm? Wonder why she was so upset? Oh well," Kukui shrugged.

 **End of Chapter**

I'm sorry for this taking so long, I have no excuses, but I'll try to upload the next one in two or three weeks. I make no promises see ya later!


End file.
